Ballad of Olympus
by child 0f gaea
Summary: Perseus "Percy" Jackson and Annabeth Chase have been best friends ever since they met the first day at Olympus Academy, one of the best boarding schools in the whole world. There is one problem with their friendship, though. They are both hopelessly in love with one another, but neither is aware the other loves them.
1. Chapter 1: For 5 Years

**Percy POV**

Junior year, the most unimportant year of all high school. Well, that's true for other schools. At Olympus Academy, every single year is unimportant except for senior year when the students finally get to leave this hell hole. After all, this school is for 6th grade through senior year.

I'm pretty sure I heard from someone that junior year was the year of change. Finally old enough to have a successful relationship and tour colleges. Wait. That sounds like something my mom would say.

Ohhhh!

Because my mom did say it before I left for this horrible boarding school. Great…..

I walk into building 2, the building for freshmen through seniors, and work my way down hallway 2E. Lockers line the walls. 2E307, 2E308, 2E309. I stop in front of it. My locker for the past two years. Right next to it, 2E310. _Her_ locker.

I'm thinking about how we met when she walks up.

"Hey Percy!" she calls out. I turn to see a beautiful girl with long curled hair, pale skin, and the most shocking grey eyes I have ever seen approach.

I'm about to respond when I remember what my mother said about dating. And what she said about hormones. And what was even better and made this first day back to Olympus Academy even worse is that I vaguely remember my mother mumble a certain someone's name under her breath as a fun extra to make me feel all embarrassed.

"A-Annabeth," I stutter. Why am I stuttering? Because my of my mom!

"How was your summer?" she asks, her gentle voice singing out. How can someone have such a perfect voice? It's as if she's constantly singing.

"It was okay I guess," I tell her.

"Mine was great!" she exclaimed.

"I'm happy for you… I think?" I blabber.

At that moment, a few of our friends walk up behind Annabeth. At first she doesn't notice because she's too busy grabbing books from her locker.

"Hey Perce!" Nico calls out. Grover and Rachel walk close behind.

I'm about to respond when Rachel comes running towards me. She embraces me, places a quick kiss on my cheek, and pulls back.

I step away and force out a: "Hey."

Annabeth stiffens next to me. More people come running up. _Where are they coming from?_

Silena, one of my friends, sees Rachel all over me, and comes to my rescue. Doing what Silena does best, she calls out in her fakest sweet voice, "Rachel! Could you come help me with my hair. I think there's a knot in it!" If I hadn't known Silena as long as I have, I would think she's telling the truth and not completely acting.

Silena winks at me as Rachel wanders over to her.

I turn my attention back to Annabeth and see a scowl dance across her face. Huh. Something has got to be wrong.

I lean closer to Annabeth and ask her, "You ok? You have a strange expression." I wait for her response.

She looks at me and bites her bottom lip, her tell for when something bothering her. She nods subtly and faces her locker once more.

I decide to not fight her on it and smile. Smiling and nodding is what I do when I know I can't win an argument with Annabeth.

She places her books and pencils in her locker carefully and clearly taking her time. And she has the time too. After all, today is just the day where we get settled in. Such as, put our supplies in our lockers, get told which dorm we will be in, grab our schedules, and get used to being back.

I look at my locker in comparison. Everything was perfect and organized. There wasn't one thing out of place. It even smelled good, like really good.

Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

That's a lie. My locker was a disaster. There was nothing clean nor organized about it. It smelled like a peanut butter sandwich I left in my locker last year for six months and trash littered the whole bottom. Even having a full size locker wasn't enough for me. Every year, my locker would be so filled with trash, I wouldn't be able to fit all the other necessities.

I shut my locker with a bang, startling Annabeth. She flips around fast with her arms swinging as if she needed to attack someone. I saw her hand coming right at my face, so using my ultra fast reflexes, I ducked and appeared behind Annabeth.

She lost her balance and was about to fall when I grab her by the waist and turn her around like a salsa dancer. Her momentum pushes her into me so her chest presses against mine. I step back and feel the my cheeks flush. We stay there for a few moments before we realize what's happening.

We quickly part and look away from one another. Her eyes are wide and stress is reflected back into my eyes.

I look around to see if anyone else is nearby. No one.

Annabeth's face turns a nice shade of red and I assume my face looks to match. She gives me an odd smile before going back to her locker. How does she do that? How does she act like nothing happened at all? We both know something did happen. Her cheeks rebel against her and keep their rouge tint and I don't think it's from her makeup.

I'm about to say something when Rachel walks up. I hold back a groan of disgust as she wraps her arms around my neck. She tilts her head up so she can get closer to my face. Her lips pucker as if she's about to kiss me. Because she is! I turn my head away from her so I don't actually have to kiss her.

I know what you're thinking: "Why are dating her if you don't like her?" There's actually a simple answer to that. I used to like her but then I stopped feeling the spark with her. I feel it with someone else.

Who it is doesn't really matter. What does matter is that I need to break up with Rachel. She's a great person, don't get me wrong, but she isn't a great person for me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Annabeth cringe at Rachel's actions. I pry Rachel off of me and take a step back so I'm not so close to her.

"So Percy," Rachel begins to say, "Wanna go get out schedules together?"

I badly don't, but I also don't want to be rude. I look over at Annabeth and an idea falls on top of me. I shake it off. I can't do that to Annabeth.

Ah ha!

"I have to actually finish organizing my locker and Annabeth promised to help," I lie.

Rachel pouts.

"You go off without us," I say. Rachel leaves and I'm left with Annabeth.

I open my locker back up while Annabeth's back is to me. I take a small picture out of my locker and tape it on the inside of the door.

I take on last look at Annabeth's printed smile before looking at her real one.

I slam the locker closed and with it, hide away a perfect picture of the greatest person in the world and the person I really love: Annabeth.


	2. Chapter 2: You Can Always Count on Me

**Chapter 2 : You Can Always Count on Me**

 **Percy POV**

I don't know if I believe in destiny. I do know that I make my own decisions. And, it was my decision to do what I'm going to do today. That is if I can decide if I really want to or now.

Today is the day I plan on breaking up with Rachel.

Actually, today is the day I make the choice of whether I should or not. Oh gods! I hate choices!

I wake up to the sound of, not my alarm, but someone knocking on my door.

"WAKE UP!" I hear someone yell through the door.

I sit up and rub my eyes. Who in their right mind would wake me up at, I look over at my clock, 7 O'CLOCK! Oh gods! School starts in an hour!

I leap out of my bed and run to the door, forgetting the fact that I'm not wearing a shirt. What? It gets hot in the dorms.

"WAKE UP!" the person yells once again.

I open the door up to see a blond beauty looking at me.

"Huh, you got tall," Annabeth says.

I smirk and stand a little taller.

"Also, you apparently don't wear shirts to bed anymore," she laughs.

I look down. "Oh," I say. Leaving the door open, I run back into my room to find a clean shirt to wear. There's a blue tee-shirt tossed on the floor that I grabe. I do a quick sniff test to see if it's toxic or flowery. The shirt smells a bit between. Eh. I don't have anyone to impress. But, at that thought, I look over at the perfect princess standing in my room, cleaning up.

I slip the shirt on over my head as Annabeth picks up my swim team sweatshirt from last year.

I run over and grab the jacket off the hook she placed it on. "Gonna need that," I quickly say before putting it on over my moderately smelly shirt.

I start to walk over to the door, but Annabeth stops me. "Pants," she simply says.

I glance down at my pants. I'm wearing a pair of old plaid pajama shorts. "Hehe," I chuckle quietly. I sprint off again to put on some more… appropriate… pants. This time Annabeth turns around as I put on a pair of washed out blue jeans.

Annabeth turns around so her back is to the door. "Ready now?" she asks.

I nod.

"Good," she says. "Now, let's hope that we didn't miss breakfast." She leaves me room, leaving me standing there.

Once the words she said finally entered my brain, I unfreeze. "Did… Did you say breakfast?" I ask, following Annabeth.

"Yep," she says without facing me. She just continues walking.

"Well, then hurry up!" I exclaim. I grab her hand and sprint ahead.

"PERCY!" Annabeth yells. "SLOW DOWN!"

I should listen, but I don't. I run out of the building and in the direction of the pavilion. People are already seated and talking.

I continue running, making my way over to the line for food.

I stop right before I slam into about five people. Annabeth, however, isn't so lucky. She rams right into my back and falls on the ground.

"Oh gods! Annabeth?" I stress. I kneel next to her. "You okay?" I ask.

She nods, breathing hard. She stands, clearly struggling but refusing my help. "How about we get food," she offers.

I smile and stand. The line moves slowly, but soon enough, we reach the front. We both have pancakes in tall piles on our plates, plus some fruit that Annabeth insisted we get. I handed the cashier both our IDs and watched as they scanned the cards.

Annabeth is distracted, though. She keeps looking over at a group of girls we don't really talk to. I don't know why. It isn't like she knows them in particular. They're just those girls who act like they are super popular when everyone really hates them.

One of them looks over at us and smirks.

I resist the urge to run over in their direction and have a nice 'calm' talk.

Another girl lifts her hand and holds up three fingers, her thumb and index and middle. Annabeth flinches beside me.

My face forms confusion, but I push it away as I grab our food. "Annabeth, come on," I urge. Trying to get away from the staring girls.

I try to forget about the girls and their strange hand signal, but I can't. The whole rest of breakfast, Annabeth kept acting all weird and not at all Annabeth-y. I didn't want to dwell on it, but those girls made her act all weird.

When breakfast ended and we were told to head off to orientation, Annabeth leaps up and leaves before any of us can say anything. Naturally, I follow.

Annabeth walks down the hallway in the direction of our lockers. She turns left right as she comes up to her locker and heads down hall 4B. Not only do we have no classes down that hallway, being juniors, but we're in the totally wrong building. The auditorium where orientation is being held is in building 2.

A piece of paper is crumpled up on the floor and I just so happen to step on it. A loud sound sounds through the hallway, making Annabeth turn around. I look around for somewhere to hide, but I'm too slow.

"Percy?" Annabeth whisper-yells.

I smile shyly. "Hi?" I respond.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"What does it look like?" I gesture all around me. "I'm following you."

"Um… two things. One, why? And two, creepy," Annabeth says with an expression of disturbance.

I laugh quietly, causing Annabeth to smile. The footsteps make their way down the hallway and her smile falls.

"You have to go," Annabeth cryptically says.

"What? Why?" I ask.

She turns down the hall and starts walking faster. I run to catch up with her. I grab her arm and stop her.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asks harshly.

"Tell me why you're heading off in such a hurry," I urge.

"I-," she looks at the ground. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," I answer.

"Fine, if you really want to know," she pauses and looks around, "go hide in that locker." she points to an open and empty locker.

"Great," I unenthusiastically respond.

I walk over to the locker and hide in it. I listen as the footsteps come closer.

"Do you have the money, Annie Beth?" one girl, I think her name is Drew, says.

"Not yet," Annabeth says, sad tones to her voice.

"Too bad. If you don't get me that money this week, your dad won't continue to receive treatment," Drew says.

 _Treatment?_ I stay quiet.

"NO! You can't do that!" Annabeth sounds as though she's on the verge of crying.

"Yes, I can," Drew says as she walks away. Once her footsteps are gone, I step out of the locker.

Annabeth is sitting on the ground, hugging her knees. Tears fall down her cheeks.

"Annabeth?" I walk over to her.

She looks up and her eyes are all puffy and red.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"My dad is gonna die," she says solemnly.

"What?" I ask.

"He got into a bad car wreck a few weeks ago and his doctor is the dad of Drew. Because the treatment is so expensive, she expects me to pay. My mom doesn't care about it and my stepmom doesn't have the money," she admits.

I sit next to her. "Let me help," I offer.

She stops crying and looks up at me. "What?" she asks.

"I can get my dad to pay for it," I say. "Please let me help."

"I don't want to force this on you," she says.

"Annabeth," I start, "this is what friends are for."

I stand up again. Then, I start singing.

Count on Me by Bruno Mars

 _If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_

 _I'll sail the world to find you_

 _If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,_

 _I'll be the light to guide you_

 _Find out what we're made of_

 _When we are called to help our friends in need_

 _You can count on me like one two three_

 _I'll be there_

 _And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two_

 _You'll be there_

 _'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

 _Whoa, whoa_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _If you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep_

 _I'll sing a song_

 _Beside you_

 _And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

 _Everyday I will_

 _Remind you_

 _Ooh_

 _Find out what we're made of_

 _When we are called to help our friends in need_

 _You can count on me like one two three_

 _I'll be there_

 _And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two_

 _You'll be there_

 _'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

 _I'll never let go_

 _Never say goodbye_

 _You know you can_

 _Count on me like one two three_

 _I'll be there_

 _And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two_

 _And you'll be there_

 _'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

 _Oh, oh_

 _You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

I stop singing and look at Annabeth. A smile is plastered on her face.

"Ok," she says.


	3. Chapter 3: Choices

**Hey there! So sorry that I haven't updated. i was suffering from the worst thing imaginable for a writer, WRITER"S BLOCK! It sucked. But here is a new chapter with some fun twists.**

 **Chapter 3 : Choices**

 **Annabeth POV**

After that whole series of events, Percy and I had to go to class. Which, most students would be upset about, but I'm not most students.

Percy and I head to our lockers and get there before anyone else does, since we were already in the hallway. I open my locker up to reveal perfect organization and no mess. A picture of my friends is taped right on the door, above a picture of Percy and I hanging out at the beach by the school during our freshman year.

I closed my locker door and started to turn when I bumped into someone. A boy. A tall boy. He turned around and I could then actually see his face. He had bright blue eyes and a light tan. A tan not too dissimilar to Percy's. He also had sandy-blonde hair cut to a cropped style. The strangest thing was that he had a scar that ran from the bottom of one of his eyes down to his chin.

He was actually kind of cute.

"Sorry!" I exclaim

"It's totally ok. I was in the way," he explains with a smile.

"Um…," I start to say, "I've never seen you here before."

"I'm new," he says, "Name's Luke, Luke Castellan." He holds out his hand for me to shake, and I take it, smiling.

I feel a slight blush come to my face when he lets go of my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Luke," a voice says from behind. I turn to see Percy grinning widely. To someone who doesn't know Percy very well would believe his smile, but I know better. It was most definitely fake. Terrifyingly fake. Yet I don't get the chance to think too much about it because an annoying little rat comes up.

Rachel isn't actually a bad person. She's really nice. I just hate how she started going to Olympus Academy during freshman year and found a way to weasel her way into the friend group I hang out with.

She kisses Percy quickly on the cheek before looking at Luke. Unlike the other girls in the hallway, she doesn't seem to be head-over-heels for him. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was looking at him with slight disgust.

She bites on her bottom lip anxiously before putting on a pretty realistic facade.

"Rachel," she says nicely.

Luke hesitates before nodding and saying, "I'm Luke."

Being me, I learned to read people's expressions so that I would never be at a disadvantage. And when I looked at Rachel and her reaction to Luke, I could see that they knew one another. How, I don't know that much. But it seems as though Rachel did want to keep it a secret.

I'm about to ask about it when the warning bell rings, signaling that we have one minute to get to class. Percy and I part ways with Luke and Rachel and head to our first class of the day.

After walking into our first period class, which is History, I am shocked to find there was a different teacher for junior year history than last year. Percy and I walk to the back of the room with the rest of our friends. One thing I learned from the past few years of being at Olympus Academy is that I am the only one who actually ever wants to sit in the front of the room by the teacher's desk.

"Hold up!" the teacher calls behind us. We all stop and look at the teacher. It's a man in a wheelchair. He has a brown beard that covers half his face and brown eyes with a twinkle. He is possibly the nicest of all our teachers.

"Yes sir?" I ask.

He smiles kindly, causing all of us to look at one another. "I think it would be best if I assigned the seats for each of you," he says.

Next to me, Percy tenses. He hates it when teachers assign seats because he usually gets put in the front. Makes sense. Percy does look like a troublemaker.

The teacher makes us all line up and say our names so he can tell us where to sit. Percy is in front of me and behind me is Silena Beauregard.

"Name?" the teacher asks Percy.

"Perseus Jackson," Percy responds.

"Oh? Are you in anyway related to billionaire Poseidon Jackson?" the teacher asks.

Percy nods and the teacher smiles. "Wonderful! Well then, seat 3 of row 4," the teacher assigns.

Percy leaves and goes to where he was assigned.

I step forward and say, "Annabeth Chase."

"Daughter of the architect, Athena Chase!" the teacher exclaims. "So many children of the richest families in one room. Interesting."

I turn to face him and see a blue pen in his hand. I see my blue pen in his hand. He twirls the pen around a bit before placing it back down on my desk.

"What do you want?" I ask accusingly. My grey eyes stare him down until his smile wears away.

"I-," Percy begins to say before he's interrupted.

"Students, please settle down," the teacher says. He wheels his wheelchair to directly in front of the whiteboard. "My name is Chiron Brunner. I'm not going to request you call be Mr. Brunner. Actually, you can just call me Chiron. After all, that is what I prefer," he explains.

Students all around the room lean in.

"Now, most teachers would just tell you what you are going to do this whole year. But, I'm not going to run my class like that. We are going to jump right into the curriculum. Starting with a bit modern history," Chiron says.

I hear the whole class groan in unison.

"How about we talk about the richest twelve families in the nation," says Chiron. "Who here can tell me who the families are?"

I raise my hand immediately.

"Yes Ms. Chase? Naturally you would know," Chiron says.

"The families don't really have one name they go by. It's more that the families are called by who leads them. There is the Zeus Family, Poseidon Family, Hades Family, Aphrodite Family, Apollo family, Artemis Family, Hephaestus Family, Dionysus Family, Ares Family, Athena Family, Demeter Family, and Hermes Family. They all founded Olympians Incorporation 20 years ago when the father of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades tried to ruin his sons' careers and lives he went by the name Kronos," I speak as fast as I can.

Percy next to me smiles.

"Well done Ms. Chase," Chiron says in response to my explanation. After that, Chiron blabbed about some weird charity Olympians Inc. partnered with.

It was all stuff I already knew about. I spent the rest of class talking to Percy. The bell rang after an hour and class filed out. I'm leaving when Percy grabs my arm.

"I have to ask you something," Percy says.

I frown at hearing that.

"What do you think of that new guy, Luke," he asks.

"He seems really nice!" I respond. "Why? Do you not like him?"

"There's something off about him," Percy says.

"Yeah, you did seem to not like him," I say.

"Eh," Percy shrugs.

He walks to our lockers and leans on mine, playing with the lock. I swat his hand away and he smirks. I stick out my tongue and try to shove him aside, unsuccessfully. He stands his ground and continues to lean against my locker. After a few more tries, I realize there is no way that I can move him, so I give up.

"Aww," he says, "you can't do it? Pity."

I playfully hit him one more time before he finally moves.

I grab the things I need for my next class, Physics, and head on my way. Percy follows right behind like a lost puppy.

We get to class and take a seat in the back. It's the same teacher as last year for Chemistry. Since Olympus Academy isn't a very big school, the teachers usually teach the subject for all the grades in the building.

"Welcome back students," Ms. Herald welcomes us as we sit down. "Let's begin with talking about our plan for the year."

A student comes around and passes out the syllabus for the year. I take it and place it on my desk, trying to ignore the freezing cold climate of the room. Over the summer, I forgot how cold her room got, so I didn't bring a jacket.

Percy sees me shivering and he smiles.

"Are you entertained by me being tortured?" I whisper angrily.

Percy doesn't answer. Instead he starts to take off his sweatshirt.

"What are you-," I start to say, getting cut off by his sweatshirt getting tossed on my face. "Mmph!" I say. Well, 'say'.

"Put it on," he orders.

"Won't you be cold?" I ask as I slip it over my body.

"Not as much as you are in this moment," he answers.

I nod and go back to listening to Ms. Herald.

Class ends and we head out to lunch. As I'm exiting the school to the pavillion, I bump into a certain someone… again.

"You okay Annabeth?" Luke asks.

I nod and reach for his hand. I look at up his face and his sincere smile. How could Percy ever think that something is off about him? I shrug him off and thank him to helping me up. I walk over to where Percy is waiting.

He scowls as his eyes follow Luke. Once Percy sees me looking at him, his mouth also forms a grin.

It's as if everything in the world dissolves and all that is left is Percy, Luke, and one thought.

I've got some serious choices to make.

 **So... let's see. We have a nice Rachel in this AU. That's a new one. Oh! And some Luke and Percy trouble! Don't forget to tell me what you think about this. And what are some predictions you have about next chapter?**


End file.
